


Brushing Up

by StBridget



Series: Guardian [3]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wing Grooming, Winged!Jack, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9410804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StBridget/pseuds/StBridget
Summary: When Mac notices Jack's wings are ruffled, he takes it upon himself to groom them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> MacGyver is property of CBS and its creators.
> 
> What wing!verse is complete without a grooming fic? ;) Besides, this is important to the arc. ;)

Mac woke first, as he usually did. He just lay there, enjoying the feel of Jack’s wings wrapped tight around him, Jack’s warm, naked body pressed up against Mac, Jack’s hot breath tickling the hairs on Mac’s neck. Mac loved these moments before Jack woke up, when he could just revel in the sensations of being surrounded by this man he loved so much, the man he was so lucky to have by his side.

 

Idly, Mac stroked Jack’s wing, which ruffled slightly in Jack’s sleep. Mac noticed a number of feathers out of place. Mac must have gotten a little enthusiastic last night while they were making love. Jack loved having Mac tug on his wings during sex, and Mac loved doing it. Looked like Jack’s wings were paying the price, though.

 

Mac began picking at the misplaced feathers, but he couldn’t reach very well from his position under Jack’s wings. They were really bothering him, so he nudged Jack awake.

 

“Huh? Wha’?” Jack slowly surfaced. He was never at his best in the mornings, and Mac had woken him from a sound sleep.

 

Mac poked his lover again. “Roll over. I want to brush your wings. They’re a mess.”

 

“You don’t brush wings, you preen them,” Jack said sleepily.

 

“Whatever.” Another poke. Jack reluctantly swung his legs over and sat on the edge of the bed for better access. Mac slotted in behind him. God, they fit together so well. How had he ever lived without this man?

 

Mac began carding his fingers slowly through the feathers, straightening the ones out of place and pulling out the ones that were loose. He noticed more and more bent and broken feathers. He didn’t do all this. “When was the last time you brushed them? Preened them. Whatever.” Mac asked.

 

Jack let his head fall forward, enjoying Mac’s ministrations. “Been awhile. Probably not since I last molted.”

 

“You could have asked me to take care of them.”

 

“Don’t think much about it unless they’re really bothering me,” Jack said.

 

“Mmm.” Mac finished with the most obviously out of place feathers and went back to carding his hands through Jack’s wings, looking for any he’d missed. “We should do this more often. I like it.”

 

“Yeah, feels good,” Jack said.

 

Mac placed a kiss on Jack’s neck as he continued his stroking. The blond continued kissing down his lover’s back, bringing his hands to the base of Jack’s wings and massaging the muscles as he brought his lips down to kiss the space between the two wings. Mac kissed back up and continued up along Jack’s jawline to the sensitive spot behind his ears. Jack moaned and tilted his head to give Mac better access. Mac felt his cock swell and pressed even closer to Jack, rubbing his cock in the crack. He continued massaging down Jack’s spine until he encountered a small nub at the base of each wing. “What are these?” He pressed down and Jack groaned in pleasure.

 

“Uropygial gland,” Jack gasped out. “Secretes oil. Makes the wings shiny and protects them.”

 

Mac felt the oil coat his fingers and a sweet, nutty scent assaulted his nostrils. “I bet that’s not all it’s good for,” he said. He slid he coated fingers down to Jack’s entrance and teased his hole, sliding one finger slowly into the tight heat.

 

“I’ve never used it for that,” Jack said, breathlessly.

 

“Maybe we should.” Mac slid his finger in and out a few times, then added another oil-slicked finger, scissoring them as he kissed along the base of Jack’s neck and out across his shoulders. The blond crooked his fingers and hit Jack’s prostate, causing the Guardian to cry out.

 

“Oh, God, Mac, more!”

 

Mac pressed the glands to release more oil and added a third finger, pumping them in and out. Jack started thrusting back to meet him each time. After a few pumps, Mac couldn’t stand it any more. He removed his fingers and rubbed more of the oil over his cock, letting out a moan of his own. The oil went on smoothly, not in the least sticky, and felt better than any lube Mac had ever used. Oh, yeah, they’d have to use this more often.

 

“Mac, hurry it up!” Jack whined.

 

Not one to keep his lover waiting, Mac entered Jack slowly, stopping every inch or so to revel in the feeling. Jack was hot and tight, the velvet heat engulfing Mac’s cock like a glove. So good. Mac thrust slowly, one hand reaching around to play with Jack’s nipple, rolling it and pinching it until Jack gasped in pained pleasure. As the blond’s thrusts sped up, he walked his fingers down Jack’s stomach, tickling him slightly, until he grasped the older man’s cock. He stroked a couple of times, but met resistance, and paused to add more oil. Jack groaned as the slick hand returned. “Yes, god, yes, feels so good!”

 

Mac returned his mouth to Jack’s neck, sucking a mark where Jack’s neck met his spine. The combination of Mac’s hand, mouth, and cock sent Jack spiraling quickly out of control, and he cried out as he came.

 

“Yeah, baby, come for me, just like that,” Mac encouraged. He slowed his hand as Jack grew oversensitive but continued his thrusts. They grew erratic until soon Mac shouted his own release. He lay draped across his lover’s back, spent, until Jack guided them down until they were laying on their sides.

 

“Never knew grooming could feel so good,” Jack said, drowsily, nearly asleep once more.

 

Mac laid one more kiss on Jack’s neck. “I’ll be happy to do it any time. Just ask.”

 

“I’ll definitely be taking you up on that,” Jack said as they both drifted back to sleep. Personal hygiene had never been so much fun.


End file.
